


Home

by murdergatsby



Series: Flufftober 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big In Love Energy, Hugs, Implied Escaped Danger, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: 135 word hug. Inspired by the work ofhumanveil.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giucorreias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/gifts).



> More for Flufftober, and I'm back with Teen Wolf  
> [(more info)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148888)
> 
> Today's prompt was _hug_.
> 
> I'm gifting this work to [giucorreias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias) because they are wonderful, and hope they're doing well ♡

Stiles’ face wanted to find his chest, but settled for the curve of his shoulder. His chin tucked down anyway, and allowed his lips to rest against the knit of his shirt- allowed his nose and lips to crush against his collar.  _ That was just as good.  _ As long as Derek kept his arms around him,  _ everything was fine _ .

Derek smelled like aspen, and pine. He smelled like earth in the early morning. Stiles tightened his hold on him, bringing his hands further up the broad of Derek’s back and  _ squeezing _ him closer; Derek did the same, as if he were mirroring the same thoughts- mirroring the same need to have Stiles’ body pressed this tightly to his.

They were chest to chest. Heart to heart. Derek felt  _ alive _ . They both did. They both  _ were _ .


End file.
